1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an exhaust system for a saddle-ride type vehicle such as, for example, a motorcycle or a buggy. In particular, the present invention is concerned with the structure of a muffler that makes it possible to ensure a sufficient exhaust pipe length and a sufficient minimum road clearance.
2. Background of the Invention
It is known to gather exhaust pipes extending from plural cylinders to a manifold pipe, connect the manifold pipe to a muffler to reduce the exhaust noise, and control the exhaust pressure with use of an exhaust valve (see JP-A No. 2005-105933, for example).
A catalyst is disposed in the manifold pipe, parts of the exhaust system are dispersed to the exterior of the muffler. Therefore, it is desired to concentrate such parts into the muffler. On the other hand, it is necessary to make the muffler as compact as possible, while ensuring a sufficient length of the exhaust pipe, thereby ensuring a sufficient minimum road clearance. However, it is not easy to satisfy such contrary conditions.